


Solutions

by Blue_Sparkle



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Recall, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: Jack wishes there was something to get the UN off their backs.Gabriel wishes he could help.





	Solutions

“If only something were to happen,” Jack said one night, exhaustion clear on his face, leaving Gabriel to wish yet again that there was _something_ he could do to help. 

“An attack, a kidnapping. Anything to get the UN to stop investigating us to go deal with that instead.”

He laughed, drank his whisky, and Gabriel said nothing. 

*

The Soldier smashed Reaper into the wall; the superhuman speed and strength overwhelming him just long enough. Reaper looked into the familiar face, marred by age, scars from the explosion, and hot fury. 

“Dammit Gabe!” the Soldier hissed. “That was a _joke_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend's work stories yet again


End file.
